


[FANART] My Shadyche Fanart Masterpost

by mavoorik



Category: Luke Cage (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavoorik/pseuds/mavoorik
Summary: Masterpost of my Shadyche fanart





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shades and Comanche broke my heart. What can I say, I have to draw for them. I'll continue to update this work with new chapters as I make more art. I'm so sad there isn't more content out there for them, Luke Cage had such a beautiful story for Shades and Comanche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shades and Comanche watching the new season of This is Us together in Shades' apartment.

Shades and Comanche watching the new season of This is Us together in Shades' apartment (they both cry, by the way). Yep Shades and Comanche are doing perfectly fine and in a happy relationship now let me enjoy my alternative headcanon happy ending and draw for this forgotten ship ok thanks bye


End file.
